1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display and more particularly to a liquid crystal display that is adapted for improving an anti-impact (or impact-resistance) and an anti-corrosion (or corrosion-resistance).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is trending toward gradually wider applications because of its characteristics such as light weight, thin thickness and low power driving, etc. Recently, a LCD has been applied to a display device for an instrument indicating the progress direction and the altitude, etc. of an aircraft as well as a display device for military equipment or car navigation requiring a high reliability. Accordingly, the LCD must satisfy the requirements of this equipment. For, instance it is necessary for the LCD to have an anti-impact property capable of withstanding a vibration and an impact generated upon take off and landing of the aircraft as well as an anti-corrosion capable of withstanding a severe environment such as a high temperature, a high wetness and a high pressure.
The conventional liquid crystal panel includes liquid crystal cells arranged, in a matrix type, between two glass substrates, and switch devices for switching signals applied to the liquid cells. In the liquid crystal panel, as shown in FIG. 1, a pad area is provided with ON/OFF pads 8 for testing whether or not a thin film transistor (TFT) used as a switch device is poor. Also, the pad area is provided with a gate pad 14 for delivering a scanning signal applied from a gate driving circuit (not shown) into the liquid crystal panel, and a data pad for delivering an image signal applied from a data driving circuit (not shown) to the liquid crystal panel. Since a lower substrate 2 and an upper substrate 4 are made from glass, they make a structure weak to an impact. Particularly, in the fabrication process, the liquid crystal panel is scribed to a desired size. A minute crack is generated in the liquid crystal panel in the course of this scribing process. In this case, since a crack generated at four sides of the liquid crystal panel can be removed in a process of grinding each side of the liquid crystal panel, but a crack generated at the corners thereof is more enlarged due to a vibration or an impact from the exterior to damage the corners, the liquid crystal panel has a problem of weak anti-impact.
A portion of a single metal layer 10 contained in the liquid crystal panel is exposed to an environment of high temperature, high pressure and high wetness from the exterior thereof due to a crack formed at the corners to thereby be separated and detached from the lower substrate. This phenomenon is often referred to as xe2x80x9ccorrosive detachmentxe2x80x9d.
A sealing ability of the sealant adhered to a seal pattern 6 is deteriorated due to such a detachment of the single metal layer. This causes a problem in that a liquid crystal oriented at the interior of the seal pattern 6 is leaked to the exterior thereof. As a result, a novel liquid crystal panel for improving an anti-impact and anti-corrosion is keenly required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device that is capable of improving an anti-impact and anti-corrosion.
In order to achieve these and other objects of the invention, a liquid crystal display device according to one aspect of the present invention includes a corner cutting key for cutting the corner of a liquid crystal panel.
A liquid crystal display device according to one aspect of the present invention includes a plurality of verniers for grinding the corners of a liquid crystal panel.